


Silla de ruedas

by HiveQueen



Series: Hombres Maduros [1]
Category: Crobby - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crobby - Freeform, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby recibe una no tan inesperada visita del rey de la encrucijada. <br/>Develando sentimientos que ninguno de los dos admite tener por el otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silla de ruedas

**Author's Note:**

> Spn no me pertenece, bla bla bla, si fuera mio habria habido crobby, destiel, sabriel y uff mucho más desde el principio, pero bueno...

 

Silla de ruedas.

 

 

Bobby permanecía frente a su escritorio, con la vista pegada en uno de los muchos libros que había revisado y que descanzaban apilados en torres frente de él. Había pasado toda la noche en eso y por más que buscara no encontraba una respuesta confiable en la cual sustentar la investigación, pero no se resignaba a rendirse, aunque los parpados le pesaran y el sueño lo invadiera de apoco.

Dio un salto por el estrepito que causo una de las torres de libros que cayeron al suelo sorpresivamente, devolviéndolo de golpe a la conciencia. No estaba seguro de en qué momento había caído dormido, ni en donde había quedado su última lectura coherente, aunque eso ya no le era de mucha importancia, ya que en el lugar en donde descansaban hace un momento sus libros, ahora estaba sentado Crowley, pulcramente vestido de negro y con su maldita expresión de superioridad en el rostro.

— ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — gruño sin ningún miedo del demonio que tenía en frente. Venía tan seguido a “molestar” -como solía decir Bobby- que ya no le sorprendía nada más que sus escusas sorprendentemente falsas para aparecerse ahí, a veces sin ningún motivo más que el de mirar a Bobby trabajar en su escritorio.

Crowley sonrió sin intenciones de contestar esa pregunta, y comenzó a girar el whisky del vaso que Bobby tenía a medio llenar.

— Si sigues bebiendo esta cosa no llegaras a viejo— dijo tomándolo  y arrojándolo lejos después de olerlo. — Yo podría tráete un excelente whisky de Escocia, si tú quieres— 

— No me interesa. Solo quiero que salgas de mi casa— alego retrocediendo en su silla de ruedas para poder acomodarla y moverse a la dirección contrario a donde se encontraba el moreno, y así conducirse a si mismo lejos de ese hombre.

—  Espera…—

— ¿Qué quieres Crowley? — lo interrumpió con un grito grueso, girándose para encararlo. Pero el demonio otra vez no contesto, y simplemente se quedo sentado mirándolo con una extraña mirada indescifrable.  Bobby le quito la mirada volviéndose y retomando el camino hacia la salida de la sala en donde estaba estudiando. — Sí ya no tienes asuntos aquí…—

— Claro que los tengo Robert— lo interrumpió con un grito ligeramente enfadado, retumbando las paredes y las ventanas, llenando todo con una extraña sombra y dejando la habitación relativamente a oscuras.

Sus pasos, tranquilos pero pesados, resonaron  rítmicos contra el piso de madera, creando un efecto de suspenso a cada pisada que daba hacia Bobby. Este, por su parte, lo enfrento con la mirada, jamás temeroso de lo que este demonio pudiera hacerle.

Crowley se puso frente a él, con una sonrisa que al viejo cazador le pareció… entristecida,  no, tal vez era solo la falta de luz. El demonio apoyo sus brazos en los laterales de la silla y acerco su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara. Bobby intento alejarlo, pero el moreno había leído sus movimientos y alcanzo a tomar sus muñecas, no demasiado fuerte para no lastimarlo, pero lo suficiente para mantenerlo inmóvil. Le miro sonreír de forma tímida, se inclino un poco y después de depositar un corto beso en su mejilla, lo volvió a mirar con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Suéltame de una maldita vez— alego el cazador intentando zafarse.

— Como si no te gustara que estuviera aquí— alego mirándolo con notoria molestia.

— No estoy de ánimo para tus estupideces— luego se giro y fue hasta el librero del otro lado, dándole la espalda. Crowley intento contener su enojo, pero le fue casi imposible al ver la indiferencia del cazador.

— ¿Estupideces? — dijo contenido acercándose a pasos agigantados hasta él. — ¿Estupideces? Creí que tu y yo…—

— Estoy ocupado ahora, así que lárgate— corto en seco. El demonio respiro profundamente y se fue resignado al sofá.

— Puedo ayudarte— pregunto sin ánimos.

— No— dijo sin ningún tono en su voz.

— ¿Necesitas algo que yo pueda conseguir?

— Nada…— dijo casi en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo?— pregunto realmente preocupado volviendo a acercarse a él con pasos lentos. Lo abrazo por la espalda y volvió a besarlo en la mejilla.

— Mierda, como no entiendes que estoy ocupado— grito empujándolo para que lo soltara.

— ¿Estas enojado por algo? ¿Es por la silla? — dijo moviéndose hasta quedar frente a él.

— Maldición, solo lárgate— dijo con la voz apagada y la mirada oculta, fija en el suelo, para no ver la preocupación en el rostro de su demonio.

— Bobby, puedo arreglarlas, y lo sabes muy bien, solo tenemos que hacer un trato—

— Claro que no, no te daré mi alma por piernas—

— Muchos han dado más por menos— pero Bobby siguió sin contestar, sin mirarlo, ni reaccionar a sus palabras. Crowley lo miro meditando en sus acciones, lo tomo de la cara, repasando sus ojeras y la cara de cansancio que el rubio tenía. Bobby se zafó de ese agarre y corrió la cara, lo que le dio el paso al moreno para tomar la silla y dirigirla al sofá. — De acuerdo viejo testarudo, es hora de ir a descansar.

— Suéltame, maldita sea.

— Cuanto tiempo has pasado desvelándose frente a tu escritorio, bebiendo esa orina a la que llamas whisky, y buscando algo que sabes que no encontraras en estos libros, porque ya los has leído unas mil veces.

— ¿Y qué? Los leeré mil veces más si es necesario, así que déjame— Crowley se acerco a su cara, sosteniéndola para que no desviara su mirada.

— Me encanta cuando te enojas— susurro sobre sus labios, empujándose contra ellos. Crowley se alejo unos centímetros para poder mirarlo fijamente, el cazador corrió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, aunque estaba claramente avergonzado y aun así deseoso de más, pero eso por supuesto que Crowley lo sabía. Se acerco otra vez a su boca, y antes de hacer contacto con sus labios, Bobby ya había cerrado los ojos,  en una clara señal de que se rendía a las sensaciones que el demonio pudiera ofrecerle.

Lo tomo del cuello y lentamente hundió sus labios en los de Bobby, presionándolos dulcemente, le gustaba ser dulce con Bobby, y por el contrario aunque fuese un demonio le agradaba la idea de que el cazador no lo respetara, que lo tratara agresivamente, eso lo excitaba y estimulaba las fantasías más eróticas que jamás se pudiera imaginar solo con él y solo para él.

Bobby también lo tomo del cuello para así poder acercarlo más a él y así profundizar ese húmedo contacto con el otro. Apenas Crowley abrió un poco la boca para dejar escapar un poco de aire dentro de su boca y poder respirar otra vez, Bobby lo aprovecho para introducir su lengua y jugar con la del morenos en una danza frenética, caliente, pero lenta que los arrastraba a ambos a lo profundo de un abismo de sensaciones y sentimientos demasiado confusos como para etiquetarlos.

El moreno se alejo solo un poco, deposito un par más de besos corto y se arrodillo entre las piernas del viejo cazador sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento, deslizando sus manos hasta el cinturón del hombre.

— ¿Qué haces?— dijo tomándolo de la mejilla, acariciando con el pulgar esa piel no hace mucho había empezado a sentir y a padecer como una maldita tentación que ya no podía –ni quería- sacarse de la cabeza. Crowley sonrió y continúo con el botón y el cierre de su pantalón.

— Si no quieres, puedes golpearme— pero en vez de eso, lo tomo de la barbilla y lo elevo acercándolo hacía él para besarlo otra vez, más apasionado y más tierno de lo que jamás había sido nunca con él. Al separarse el demonio lo miro sorprendido. — ¿Qué fue eso?

— Solo… no tiene importancia— dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas, tapándose la boca con una mano.

Crowley saco de entre la ropa, la hombría de Bobby, llevando s su boca de la reciente erección que se forma entre las manos del demonio. Lamio la enrojecida punta sin quitarle la mirada, calentando la respiración del cazador.

De apoco se hundió más entre sus piernas, chupando más fuerte, saliendo por completo y entrando otra vez, más rápido, más fuerte, al ritmo de sus contenidos gemidos, aprisionados en la boca del rubio por el puño cerrado que apretaba contra su boca.

Bobby llevo una de sus manos al cabello del demonio y lo acaricio con dulzura, atrayendo nuevamente la mirada del moreno.

— Para… por favor… para— pidió echando la cabeza atrás. Pero Crowley, haciendo caso omiso de las suplicas del cazador, apresurando las entradas y salidas, acrecentando la velocidad de sus lamidas. — Crowley… de-detente… no quiero… no quiero…— pero fue más rápido, más profundo, obligándolo a gemir más fuerte.

Bobby intento contenerse, pero Crowley no deseaba esa contención, deseaba tenerlo todo, saborearlo, sentirlo, caliente y salado en sus labios, saborear todo lo que Bobby pudiera darle, el lo quería todo y mucho más. Por lo mismo, siguió con su trabajo, sin detenerse, al mismo ritmo de los desfogados jadeos del cazador, hasta que un último gemido que lo hizo encorvar la espalda y soltar su semilla dentro de la boca del demonio.

Este la trago con hambre, limpiándose una gota que se había escapado sobre sus labios, sonriendo en el corto trayecto hasta sus labios, que devoro entusiasta, excitado y ansioso por tener un poco más de ese hombre, de este humano que había captado toda su atención.

— Crowley…— susurro separándose apenas un poco, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo otra vez una oleada de placer que lo volvió a endurecer su entrepierna.

— Vamos al sofá— le sugirió, Bobby asintió lentamente así que Crowley lo tomo, con fuerza sobre humana y lo arrojo al sofá. Se puso sobre él y volvió a besarlo, quitándole el pantalón y el suyo con urgencia.

— Quiero que me hagas gritar Robert— Bobby lo tomo del cuello para besarlo, comiéndose su boca, envolviendo su lengua con la del demonio y aprovechando de quitarle el traje.

El demonio acomodo sus caderas sobre las del cazador y se meneo, rozándose con la erección del hombre, gimiendo sonoramente por la dureza del miembro de su compañero, apretándose en su trasero.

— Hazlo de una vez— pidió tomando las caderas de Crowley, e intentando llevarlo hasta su demandante miembro, que pedía dando respingos de placer cada vez que el demonio lo rozaba.

— Quiero tenerte lo más caliente que pueda.

— Ya lo conseguiste.

— Eres un pervertido Robert— lo beso en una de sus mejillas y prosiguió a auto penetrarse, dando un jadeo sonoro apenas la punta se presiono en su entrada. Entro más, hasta que los testículos del hombre, rosaron su entrada. — ¿Quieres que me mueva? — Bobby asintió ansioso, y sin contener sus gemidos al sentir los sutiles movimientos circulares que Crowley le aplico.

— Oh… Dios…—

— NO… no lo llames a él…— pidió penetrándose más rápido, subiendo y bajando con la ayuda de las manos del hombre. Bobby tomo la erección del demonio y lo masturbo con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar, con fuerza como él quería, llevándolos a ambos al éxtasis, a lo más profundo del abismo y a lo más alto del cielo en vertiginosos golpes de placer, desesperados y urgentes, deseables, calientes y aunque no lo supieran aun lo suficientemente profundo para hacerlos sentir cosas más allá de lo sexual, más allá del placer pasajero del momento de calor, era algo que aun no terminaban de descubrir, pero que sabían en secreto que lo sentían por el otro. Antes de que Bobby se corriera otra vez, obligo a Crowley a levantarse para salir de su interior.

— No… ¿qué haces? — Bobby lo abrazo y se acomodo, usando toda la fuerza de sus brazos para ponerlo debajo de él.

— ¿Te molesta si estoy arriba? — pregunto en un tono dulce, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

— Me gusta— dijo abrazándose a él, para sentir otra vez el pene del hombre apretándose contra él. Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió la primera embestida, y se aferro con fuerza, cuando las embestidas tomaron fuerza y velocidad.

Beso su cuello, realmente excitado por el peso de ese hombre sobre su cuerpo, apretándose más a él, y en ese lugar, reflexiono en algo en lo que recién había caído en cuenta, le gustaba mucho que Bobby fuera agresivo con él, que lo rechazara, que lo negara, pero… esas acciones dulces, se sentían tan bien, esas miradas tiernas que Bobby le dedicaba en estos momentos, esas caricias delicadas, esos besos apasionados, le gustaban aun más, aun más que cualquier noche loca que hubiera pasado alguna vez con otro humano. Bobby hasta ahora era su favorito, por esas cosas tan pequeñas y tiernas en él, aunque fuera un viejo gruñón.

—…Bobby— jadeo apretándolo a su cuerpo.  —…Bobby… más fuerte… Oh…—

El cazador obedeció y se golpeo con más fuerza contra sus caderas, Crowley apretó su interior, provocando un último gimiendo al unísono termino entre el abdomen de ambos, Bobby no pudo aguantar aun más y también se corrió al interior de él, en un último gemido que ambos compartieron. Bobby jadeo dejándose caer por completo sobre el cuerpo de su demonio.

— Bobby— llamo, pero el cazador, con la respiración más calmada no le respondió. — ¿Bobby? — volvió a llamar, pero este no contesto.

Crowley lo movió con cuidado notando que el hombre había caído dormido, sin siquiera salir de su interior. El demonio suspiro y lo beso en la mejilla, antes de moverlo delicadamente para no despertarlo.

— Viejo tonto, nunca descansas— suspiro acariciándolo cariñosamente.

 

 

Cuando Bobby despertó ya había pasado varias horas, estaba en su cama, limpio y con ropa de dormir. Había dormido tan bien que incluso estaba más relajado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Se levanto aun perezoso, su silla estaba cerca, la tomo y subió a ella con un poco de dificultad, pero cuando lo consiguió soltó un suspiro pesado y se dirigió rápidamente al estudio para continuar con el trabajo que Crowley había interrumpido.

En el estudio, todo estaba como lo había dejado antes de que el demonio llegara, lo que le hizo dudar si en verdad había aparecido o solo había sido un sueño, hasta que vio sobre la mesa una botella de whisky escocés recién abierto y una nota sobre un libro antiguo que estaba seguro que no era de él.

— “Aquí esta lo que buscabas, consérvalo”— leyó con una disimulada sonrisa en sus labios. — Maldito demonio entrometido— dijo en voz baja sonriendo realmente feliz por los regalos que este le había dejado, y prometiéndose a sí mismo que le devolvería la mano en algún momento.

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
